Am I Really Just Trash?
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Tsuki was born as an arrancar for one purpose: to be Aizen's slave.  Her true affections lie with a man who would never accept them.  One mistake can change a person's life.


I panted, getting a second to recover. My eyes wandered the strong male body that loomed above me. We both were covered in sweat and cum from only moments before. I was in pain as usual. He was huge, which made ever motion painful for my tiny frame; tiny compared to him at least. I could have easily gone for a man with a smaller member. Anything to stop the pain… both physical and emotional. His brown eyes met my violet ones for a moment with a smirk that told me he was ready to go again. Hopefully, for the last time.

He lowered his hips again and thrust into me, grunting with the effort.

"Lord Aizen!" I screamed his name and dug my nails into his back, my eyes welling with tears. He ignored my pain as he smashed his lips to mine and forced his tongue in. I moaned into his mouth as the pleasure overtook the pain and he worked faster and harder. My fingers tangled in his brown hair and I managed to pull his mouth off of mine so I could breathe. He moved down and began to suck on my breasts hard, leaving hickies all over them. Relief flooded through me as I felt my climax coming and I screamed in both pleasure and pain as we both came for the last time.

He pulled out slowly and got up, leaving me naked and sprawled out on his bed. I looked over and saw the satisfied smile on his face and I wanted to cry. "You can leave now if you wish" he said. I couldn't move though; I was too exhausted. Slowly I closed my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

I awoke to find a blanket draped over my body. My ability as an Arrancar was to heal very quickly so nothing remained of what had occurred that morning. Aizen wasn't in his room, so I took the liberty of using his bathroom and shower. He never did mind if I used it so I always did.

I dried myself off and got dressed. My clothing consisted of a white miniskirt, slitted on with black on all of the edges, and a white top that left my stomach exposed and showed my cleavage. It clipped in the front and had bell sleeves and the same black trim as the skirt. Needless to say, I was one of the more exposed Arrancar.

The remnants of my hollow mask made a thin band across my forehead like a tiara and had a diamond shape in the center. I pulled my medium-length, deep purple (almost black) hair into a bun and stuck two white chopsticks through it to hold it up. My hollow hole was just under my 36C breasts in the center of my body. My skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't very colored either, and I was tall enough. I came up just over or around the shoulder of most of the Espada. And if you're wondering, I actually do live in Los Noches. Lord Aizen likes to keep me close because I'm his sex toy.

I skipped down the hall, my bare feet barely making a sound. Shoes were not my thing. I had a pair of white knee-high boots but I never wore them; too restrictive. My mouth formed an evil smirk as I came up on an unsuspecting Gin. I took a running start and leapt onto his back, grabbing his shoulders and wrapping my legs around him.

"Hi, Gin!" I chirped with a huge smile on my face. Good thing I was light.

"Hiya!" he chirped back, grabbing my legs so he was giving me a piggy-back ride. "Lord Aizen wants me to tell ya that he won't need your 'assistance' tonight" he added.

I smiled widely at the fox-faced, silver haired man, even though he couldn't see it. "Okay" I sighed, trying to sound disappointed.

"You can cut the act ya know" he said. He was one of the few people who knew how much I hated my job and he was like a brother to me. As he got to the meeting room, I jumped off of his back.

"Thanks for the ride" I sang as I walked away. I wasn't allowed in these meetings. As the door shut I got a look inside and saw Ulquiorra. I decided to hide around the corner until Ulquiorra came out.

About fifteen minutes passes before they came out of the room. As Ulquiorra walked past I launched myself onto his back.

"Ulquiorra!" I said excitedly. He was harder than Gin to hang onto because he refused to hold me up but his hands were always in his pockets so I could use them to hold myself up.

"Okami Tsuki, were you spying on our meeting?" he asked.

"No. I was waiting for you" I said. To this, he did not respond. I didn't mind though. He was my favorite Espada. After a short amount of time I spoke up again. "Hey, Aizen doesn't want me tonight so can I stay with you?" I asked.

"That would not be wise" he said. "I don't believe Lord Aizen would be in favor of such an action."

"That's true" I said. "But I could just sleep on the floor. I don't even need a blanket" I argued. In truth, I just liked how safe I felt around him.

"No" he said sternly.

"If that were me, I'd have jumped right on it" said another male voice behind us. Ulquiorra stopped and I got down and turned around.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Wow… you are stupid" sneered Grimmjow. "You know what she does for Lord Aizen and she just asked if she could spend the night with you."

Ulquiorra seemed to be out of it but I knew. "That's not what I meant!" I snapped.

Grimmjow smirked at me, ignoring what I had said. He approached and grabbed my wrist. "Come on! I'll show you what it's like to feel a real man!" he said as he began to drag me to his room.

"No!" I yelled as I struggled against him. "Ulquiorra, please help me!"

Ulquiorra stood there as if he didn't know what to do or didn't care. He was as stone-faced as ever.

"Be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you… in fact I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have" said Grimmjow; his grip tightened on my wrist.

"Stop it!" I yelled. He was hurting my wrist. Pain… that's all I ever felt when men wanted me like this. "No more!" I screeched as I closed my eyes. The order of the things that followed remained a jumble to me. There was a scream from Grimmjow, he let go of my wrist, and there was an explosion.

I opened my eyes to see purple sparks fading from around my left hand. Grimmjow was about twenty feet down the hall. He seemed to have been smashed into it and he was unconscious in a pile of rubble. The scene overwhelmed me and terror flooded me. I began to sob with realization of what had occurred. My body shook as I stood and ran to Ulquiorra. I gripped his jacket and began to sob into it.

"W-why'd you h-h-hit him?" I cried, my voice slightly muffled. "You d-didn't have to…"

"And I didn't" he said.

I looked up from his chest. "What do you mean?" I asked. I wiped my eyes to get a clearer look at him. When I looked back up, I found myself looking into his emerald eyes. It was like butterflies had attacked my stomach. He had never looked into my eyes before.

"You did it" he stated. "And you must never do it again."

"Why not?" I asked.

He turned his back to me and kneeled down. "Get on" he said. I climbed on his back and he put his hands in his pockets as usual. We remained silent as he took me to his room and let me down on his bed.

"You must never show anyone what you just did and you must never try again. Lord Aizen will be furious with us more than you. We were never supposed to let you find out what you could do" he said.

"Why would Lord Aizen do that?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to lose you" he answered. "If you knew how strong you were, would you do as he asked anymore?"

My eyes widened. Did this mean I was good for something other than being Aizen's plaything? Before I could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Aizen wants to see the two of you" said the messenger. Ulquiorra stood and so did I. We walked silently to the meeting room. As we walked in Grimmjow caught my attention. He looked a little beaten.

"What happened to Grimmjow?" asked Aizen. "We found him in the hallway."

"He tried to encroach on you property and I prevented him from doing so" Ulquiorra answered.

"Tsuki, is this true?" Aizen asked me.

"Yes! He said he was going to show me what a real man was like" I cried. Aizen looked unhappy.

"Grimmjow…" Aizen said calmly. "You know that she is mine, that no one else can have her."

Grimmjow glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "You two can leave" said Lord Aizen to Ulquiorra and me in the same dismissive voice that he usually used when he was through with me.

As we walked out of the room it hit me. Ulquiorra had just taken the blame for what I had done. We went back to his room again and he sat on his bed while I remained standing.

"Thank you" I said with a bow.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you" he said.

"That's okay. You still love me, right?" I asked with a smile as I sat down.

"No. Why would I feel anything for trash like you?" he stated coldly. I was crushed.

"I'm not trash!" I said.

"Your only purpose in life is to please Lord Aizen. You are trash" he said calmly.

"I am not!" I growled as I leapt on him, forcing him onto his back. He stared up at me emotionlessly. His beautiful green eyes bored into mine. Out of impulse, I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. Electricity shot through my body like it never had before. Lord Aizen had kissed me but he never made me feel like this… I wanted this.

I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly to his again. He tried to force me away but I grabbed his hands and held his arms out to the sides. He still managed to push me away, keeping me just out of reach.

"Please" I begged. I attacked him again, managing to steal a few more kisses.

"No" he said as he pushed me back more. I was straddling him so I began to grind my hips against his. It seemed to distract him enough for me to steal another kiss from him. I let go of his hands and grabbed his jacket, managing to expose his neck and part of his chest before he grabbed me and flipped me over.

"You can't do this. You belong to Lord Aizen" he said as he got off of me and fixed his clothes. "You're nothing but trash."

"I'm not trash!" I cried as I leapt off of the bed.

"Really? That little performance you just gave me says otherwise" he said. His head was just barely turned to me and his back was to me. The silence that followed allowed me to absorb what had happened.

After a few moments of thought, my eyes widened. Was I really trash? Is that really all I was? "No!" I yelled. "I'm not trash." It was almost like I was trying to convince myself. I covered my face with my hands and ran out crying.

I didn't look where I was going. I just ran. It wasn't long before I ran into someone and knocked us both down.

"What are ya runnin' from?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up to see Gin rubbing his head, smiling as usual. I felt terrible, at a loss for words and, when I opened my mouth, instead of words, loud sobs came out.

Gin walked over and picked me up bridal style and I sobbed into his chest for the whole walk to his room.

When we got to his room, he set me down on his bed and covered me with a blanket. It certainly wasn't the first time I had ended up in his room like this. I curled in to a ball and he sat down and rubbed my back. "Now, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra thinks I'm trash" I sobbed into the pillow.

"Since when do ya care what he thinks?" asked Gin.

"I care since I realized that I love him!" I confessed. I looked at Gin, looked a little shocked. "I kissed him… and it felt so right… it didn't feel like being with Lord Aizen. I know that this is what it must feel like to be in love… but he only thinks I'm trash… and he's right! That's all I am! I let Lord Aizen do whatever he wants with me and I didn't even think about Ulquiorra's wishes when I kissed him! I'm just trash!" I began to cry.

"No, you're not" said Gin calmly. That was the last thing I heard before my sobbing put me to sleep. Once Gin knew I was out, he added "You're so much more than Aizen lets you be."

It had been a few days since all those things had happened with Ulquiorra. Things had pretty much returned to normal except for two things. I hadn't talked to Ulquiorra and Aizen hadn't called on me, which usually meant he was busy. It was fine with me if he was busy.

As if someone had read my mind, there as a knock on my door. "Lord Aizen requires your presence" said a male voice outside the door. I recognized it as Ulquiorra's.

"Go away!" I growled. I didn't want to see him. "I will be there in a minute."

It was like they had read my mind and saw how happy I was when they weren't bothering me. I pulled my boots on, which was unusual for me and headed to Aizen's room at a quick walk. When I reached his room I didn't even knock. I opened the door to see that Aizen was sitting in a chair and there was something white on his bed. 'Oh no' I thought. The last time this had happened, he had a new outfit for me and he made me do a very demeaning dance out of it.

"I see you've already spotted what I want from you" he said. I walked over and looked at the outfit. It was barely enough cloth to make a top, much less an outfit. The clip holding my top on came undone and a body pressed against my back. "Let me help you with that" Lord Aizen said in my ear as his hands moved to my shoulders and he slowly slid the loose cloth down my arms.

Fear flooded me and I shivered. 'Are you really going to let him do this?' a little voice yelled in my head. I felt his breath on my neck and his hands reaching for my breasts.

"No!" I yelled and my spiritual pressure sharply increased. In one swift move, and by pure instinct, I forced him away from me and clipped my top again. "I'm done being your slave!" I yelled at him. "I am not trash!" I closed my eyes and thrust my hand forward. When I opened them again, Lord Aizen was holding his head and there was a large dent in the wall behind him. "N-no… more" I whimpered.

It suddenly hit me that I had attacked Lord Aizen. I had probably been lucky because he wasn't expecting me to attack. My mind raced. I had to get away.

The window seemed to be the best way to escape so I ran to it and leapt. Shortly after I leapt, I realized it was a long way down. 'Okay, don't panic' I thought. I flipped myself over in the air and looked down. The ground was getting closer. 'No duh' I thought. 'I have to slow my descent.' I spread my arms and legs and directed myself to the wall. When I reached it, I dug my fingers and nails into it and brought my toes to the wall as well. Pain shot through my body as I felt my nails and flesh being torn apart, but I was slowing down.

I still hit the sand pretty hard and I flew about ten feet from the building, but I didn't break anything. My boots had taken a lot of the damage for my feet but I was still bleeding badly from my mangled finger stubs and the parts of my feet that had been exposed to the wall. I kicked off my boots and used my teeth to rip my left sleeve off at the seam. It was difficult to tie up my wounds with useless hands and no fingers but I managed to do it. I looked up once more at the blood streak down the wall and hoped that they would think I had died. With a grunt of pain, I stood and ran… away from Los Noches… away from the pain.

Gin smiled at Aizen as had to hold back a laugh. "We all knew she'd find out eventually" he said.

"I know" said Aizen. "I just didn't expect her to do what she did… I could tell that she didn't know what she was doing."

"What are you going to do?" asked Gin.

"She's a danger to herself and the rest of us now and she won't just give up know that she knows what she can do" answered Aizen. He looked out the window at the moon.

"Maybe we should make her a fraccion" said Gin.

"I don't know who she would trust enough to become their fraccion" retorted Aizen.

"Ulquiorra" chirped Gin. Aizen looked at him, quite confused. "She's in love with him."

"Who told you?" asked Aizen.

"She did" chirped Gin again.

Aizen nodded "Call Ulquiorra in" he said. Gin pranced out and returned with the raven-haired Espada only moments later.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I want you to find Tsuki and, after you do, she's going to be your fraccion" Aizen answered simply.

"Why?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Because she needs to be trained… and apparently she's in love with you" answered Aizen.

"I see" said Ulquiorra. He turned to walk out but Aizen spoke again.

"Do you feel the same for her?"

"We're not allowed to feel" said Ulquiorra.

"That's not what I asked" snapped Aizen. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know" said Ulquiorra. He turned and walked quietly out of the room.

I looked up at the moon and sighed. It had been two weeks since I had run away from Aizen. My fingers had grown back and my feet were okay now but the bleeding had been so bad that I had torn up my other sleeve and my skirt to stop it, leaving me in what looked like a torn up swimsuit.

About four days after I had gotten out into the desert of Hueco Mundo, I met a tall, male Arrancar with brown skin and a mask like a deer skull. He looked more like a hollow than an Arrancar. His name was Yourashi and he taught me how to use cero and sonido so I'd have a chance of survival in the desert. The last thing he did before leaving me was find a vacant cave for me to live in. I hadn't really left the cave since.

I was curled up in a ball in a far back corner of the cave. My spirit pressure was quite low so that I could conserve my energy and stay hidden. I was just drifting to sleep when I felt a familiar presence.

'Ulquiorra' I thought as I scrambled to my feet and ran deeper into the caves. All of the caves here led to a singular room which was full of boulders. One of the boulders hid a small hole, just big enough for me to hide in. I quickly moved it and hid. Time seemed to freeze as I heard his footsteps softly echo in the room.

"I know you're here" his cold voice echoed through the room. He sounded close… how close was he? I curled into a tight ball, making my ragged breath as quiet as possible. A blast shook the room. He must have been destroying boulders to find me. There was an explosion in front of me and when I opened my eyes, the boulder was gone. He was standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"No!" I yelled and I used sonido to get away from him, but he reacted quickly, appearing in front of me and grabbing my wrist.

"I see you have learned to use sonido" he stated. I struggled to get free of his vice-like grip. "It will be one less thing I need to teach you."

I froze. "Teach?" I asked. "What do you mean?" I had stopped struggling and I was staring intently at him.

"Come back with me and you'll be told everything" he said calmly. My knees buckled from exhaustion and I knew I couldn't fight him no matter how bad I wanted to. 'What's happening?' I wondered as a wave of dizziness came over me and I swayed forward and fell against his legs. I felt him pick me up and caught a glimpse of his eyes just before I blacked out.

My hands grasped something unfamiliar and soft as I woke up and slowly stretched. I opened my eyes to see the black sheets draped over me.

"What the hell?" I nearly screamed as I sat up. I was in a room, but not Aizen's room and not mine.

Ulquiorra stepped into view. "You're awake" he stated. "Go clean yourself up" he added pointing to a bathroom. I got up and obediently walked to the bathroom. It was the first time I'd noticed how terrible I looked. What was left of my clothing barely covered me and I was covered in dirt and dried blood. I took a quick shower and wrapped myself in a towel and soon came to realize that I didn't have any clothes.

I opened the door and peeked out. Ulquiorra was on a chair facing away from me near the bed.

"Umm… I need clothes" I said.

"They're on the table by the door" he said, not turning around. I looked at the table that wasn't even a foot from me and saw a neatly folded pile of fabric. Leaning slightly out of the door, I picked them up. They seemed far heavier than the clothes I was usually given but I didn't ask. I got back into the bathroom and put the clothes on.

The top was mock-neck and sleeveless. It came down over my hollow hole and stopped at my ribs, leaving my stomach exposed. The front zipped up and showed no cleavage and the back had two long strips of cloth, like coat tails, that came down just a few inches above my knee. The bottom was a miniskirt under which I put black leggings that came down even with the strips of cloth.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, partially wondering why it covered me so well. It wasn't like Aizen to give me clothes that covered me. I reached over and grabbed my chopsticks, the only thing that had survived from my old costume, and put my hair up. My lips curled into a smile and I exited the bathroom.

"That outfit suits you well. Do you like it?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes, I like it a lot" I said as I walked up to him. That was when I realized that my outfit looked a lot like his.

"Good. It's your new outfit now" he said as he turned and walked over to the low table in the middle of the room and picked up a long blade with a star-shaped purple hilt and a purple scabbard. He walked over to me and held it out. "Take it."

I gently lifted it from his grasp. It was light and I felt a connection with it.

"Shirogitsune…" a voice whispered in my ear. It wasn't Ulquiorra's which made me look around for others.

"Shirogitsune?" I repeated.

"Your zanpaku-to's name, no doubt" said Ulquiorra.

"Zanpaku-to?" I asked.

"Yes. Lord Aizen decided that if you were going to be my fraccion you would need your zanpaku-to" he answered. It took a few moments to hit me that I was Ulquiorra's fraccion.

"I'm your fraccion? What about Lord Aizen? I thought that I was never supposed to know" I said in almost one breath.

"Lord Aizen thinks it best that you learn to use your abilities now that you know you have them" he replied.

"So I really am your fraccion?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, putting my zanpaku-to back down.

"Yes, therefore you must do everything I say" he said as he approached me.

"Okay, what do you want me to do exactly?" I asked. He reached up and grasped one of my arms. My eyes locked with his.

"Last time I saw you… you…" he reached up with his free hand and touched his lip.

"I kissed you" I said for him as I reached up and took his hand away from his face. His face didn't gain any emotion from my actions.

"Do it again" he demanded.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, testing to see if he was like Aizen.

"Then we won't speak of it any further" he said as he turned away from me. He was nothing like Aizen, who never cared what I wanted. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to me, pressing my lips firmly against his. He tensed up and didn't move. I knew it was probably from shock and just not knowing what to do.

'I guess I'll have to teach him' I thought as I nibbled on his bottom lip and pulled his arms around me. He caught on quick and pulled me closer, applying some pressure to my lips as well. 'At least he learns fast' I noted as I decided to take it a step up.

I slowly forced my tongue between his lips and into his mouth. He pulled back a little at first, but I forced him to stay where he was. I pulled him closer and massaged his tongue with mine. It wasn't long before he copied me and we entered into a short contest which I let him win. While he was exploring my mouth, I slowly backed us up towards the bed until we reached it and I fell back with him on top of me.

We parted and I smiled up at him. His eyes wandered to my neck and the zipper of my shirt. I nodded a little and pulled his hand up towards my neck. He fumbled with the zipper a little before pulling it down and ridding me of my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra so the first thing his eyes fell upon was my naked breasts. At first he just stared and then I took one of his hands and moved it to my chest.

He suddenly took the initiative, leaning down and kissing my neck and then down my shoulder and chest. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he began to suck on my breasts, but not as ferociously as Aizen. He was gentle at first, but then began to suck harder. It seemed like he wanted to make every hickie he left permanent. Waves of pleasure were sent through my body at his every touch. This wasn't anything like Aizen. It was better.

I suddenly thought about how unfair it was that he should get to have all of the fun. Flipping us, I pinned him to the bed. An evil smirk crossed my face as I took off his jacket and ran my hands over his strong chest. His hollow hole was at the base of his neck and he had a tattooed four on the left side of his chest. I traced the tattoo with my fingers. It indicated his rank. The fourth Espada… strong, smart, and sexy.

I sat on his legs and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips and then kissing down his neck and to the tattoo. The urge to lick it swept over me, and I easily gave into it, gently tracing the black four with my tongue. My hands wandered down his abs and I felt each muscle tense as I touched it. I began to suck on the spot I had chosen, in the middle of his tattoo, biting down a little and hearing his breath grow shallow. As I continued to suck on the spot, I slid one hand down and began to rub his member, feeling the bulge that formed under my touch. He clutched the sheets which caused me to look up at his face. His eyes were closed and he had tilted his head back. I smiled at my effect on him and decided to take things to the next level again.

I quickly discarded all of our clothes. There was no point in delaying by stripping slowly. With all of our clothes cast into the room I got on top of his naked, pale body and took in what was there. I could have sworn he was embarrassed by being exposed but he wasn't showing it.

He wasn't as big as Aizen but I liked the idea. I had always wanted a man with a smaller member. He stared up at me, wondering what I was going to do next. I wrapped my fingers around his member and slowly pumped my hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes again and laid his head back into his pillow. I leaned over him a little as I moved my hand faster trying to work him up to a climax. He wasn't making any noise so the only indication I had of what was going on was how far back his head was and how hard he was gripping the sheets.

Finally, my satisfaction came when he did, coating my stomach in his juices. A loud moan escaped me when I felt his warm cum on my body and I smiled as I licked my hand clean. The tension between us grew until finally he flipped me over and kissed me, letting instinct take over.

Now, I was the one to be surprised. He reached down and slowly inserted three fingers into my warmth. I gasped as he wiggled them around sending waves of pleasure through my body. He slowly pumped in and out of me and I dug my fingers into the sheets, moaning lightly. I began to slowly rock my hips with his movements. He kissed down my body, breathing on my stomach as he worked his way down.

He removed his fingers and gently breathed on my opening. I gasped and arched my back a little, exposing more of myself to him. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into me. I moaned and grabbed his hair, pushing him further between my legs. He slowly moved in and out again, savoring every inch of me, and I felt my body begin to build to its climax. He was barely doing anything and yet he was doing more than Aizen ever could.

"Ulquiorra!" I moaned as I reached my climax and came. I felt him lap up all of my juices and lick me once more before crawling back up and forcefully kissing me, making me taste myself and shoving his tongue down my throat. As we parted, I smiled at him. His expression didn't change but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me. My eyes widened. No one had ever asked me that before.

I reached up and draped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his ear. "Yes" I whispered.

There was no hesitation as he slammed into me, causing me to arch my back and grind our bodies together. He fit so perfectly. No too big but he still filled me and even stretched me a little. He kissed me as he pumped slowly in and out of my body as if to make me feel every little motion he made. I began to doubt that he was actually new at this. He began to move faster and kiss down my neck. I moaned as he tried to go deeper with each thrust. Pleasure filled my body as he sped up and moved down to bite my soft spot on my neck.

I felt him draw blood as he bit down on my neck. He gently licked it up as he changed his angle and hit the perfect spot, causing me to buck my hips and dig my nails into his shoulders. I heard him begin to grunt with the effort as he pounded the spot inside of me. A tight feeling began to grow in my stomach as my climax began to build again. I moved my hips to the rhythm he had created and arched my back so as much of our bodies as possible were touching. He continued with his rapid movements driving me over the edge until I felt my walls close around him and we both came at the same time. I screamed in pleasure as his seed spilled into me and he emitted a barely audible moan.

We both panted as he collapsed on top of me. I draped my arms around his shoulders and relaxed. My body ached for more but we were both completely spent. He slowly pulled out of me and rolled onto his back on the clean side of the bed. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness I felt and then moved over to him and laid my head on his chest. We were both sweaty and sticky but I didn't care because I was tired. A certain concern came from the depths of my mind to haunt my still conscious thoughts.

"Ulquiorra?" I said. There was no answer so I continued. "What does this mean? Are we together now?"

"Together?" he asked. He paused for a moment as if to think. "Yes," he finally said, "I suppose we are."

I smiled at his words and snuggled into his chest more. "What about Aizen?" I asked.

He wrapped his arm around me and said, "He'll have to understand that you're mine now and that no one else can touch you as long as you are… and only I may call you trash."

A strange warmth filled me at the word "trash." I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
